


miraculous people

by sal3m_sand_witch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: -to make this accurate, I am not trans but I will try my best, Trans AU, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, only the one chapter so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal3m_sand_witch/pseuds/sal3m_sand_witch
Summary: Adrien is a lonely boi. This is the backstory for the rest of the au(part 1/2 of the backstory chapters)





	1. backstory (part 1/4?)

**Author's Note:**

> in this au Adrien is trans, if you don’t like that pls don’t send me hate, just don’t read it.  
> Adrien and Chloé have a super sweet friendship  
> this first chapter has a small section with possibly triggering homophobia x transphobia.  
> you can skip to the third (or second, will update this) chapter if you want to avoid that (I will probably recap the chapters so don’t worry, you won’t miss much)
> 
>  
> 
> also I am not trans so I cannot replicate this experience exactly, if you want me to change or add anything pls tell me!

 

Adrien stood outside the therapist office, taking his time to knock on the door. Nathalie had dropped him off and given him a pat on the back as he left the limo. He wore an oversized hoodie and he had tied his hair up under a beanie, his baggy pants folded over his ankles.

He clenched his jaw, trying to overcome the nerves that took over his body. Adrien stood in the empty hallway full of eccentric paintings, staring at the door.

_Dr. Evan Dagenais_

Slowly, he reached a shakey hand up to the handle and, with a sharp twist, entered the office’s small waiting room.

“A***** Agreste?” Adrien startled at the name.

He looked up to see the receptionist staring at him, she had a bored look to her eyes and a modest choice of clothing. “Uh.. yes, that’s me.”

“Would you please fill out these forms and take a seat on one of the couches,” she gestured round to the many placed about the dull room, “Dr Dagenais will be with you soon.”

Adrien took the clipboard from her, it was fascinating to see how quickly she lost interest in him, it seemed as if he didn’t exist if she couldn’t see him.

He mumbled a thank you and quickly deposited his duffle bag next to the nearest sofa, promptly plonking himself on the seat, he scanned the page; date of birth, parents names, emergency contact- the normal questions.

Returning the pen and forms, Adrien announced that he was finished, which was met with the tiredest glare he had ever received.

“Please take a seat...” she gave him a once over, “mlle.. agreste.”

His heart clenched but he was too scared to correct her, a second thank you and he was back on the sofa, hands clenched in his lap- waiting for the office door to creak open.

When the time eventually came and Adrien was called in, he was scared beyond comprehension.

Quickly wiping his clammy hands on his pants, he grabbed his bag strap and followed the therapist into his tiny office,

“Good afternoon, A*****-“

Adrien cut him off, “I- I would prefer to be called Adrien... if you wouldn’t mind..” his eyes trailed to the floor, following the carpets pattern.

“Okay,” the man sighed, “Adrien, today I will be asking you a few questions and getting a gage on your position, as requested by your father, if I see it fit after a few more visits, I will be able to diagnose you with gender dysphoria and you can start your treatments and, in the future, you could have access to a top surgery, if that is in fact what you are looking for.” He heard a few shuffles as Dr. Dagenais rearranged his desk.

Adrien took a shaky breath and tried to ready himself for the long session that he was in for. He slowly raised his eyes to meet the man before him.

“Let’s start when you’re ready.” He reclined ever so slightly, “Are you ready... Adrien?”

“I-“ he swallowed and tried to suffocate his nerves- to no prevail.

“Yes. I- I’m ready.”

 

                                          ~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

It had been a year since Adrien started T, five months since he had his name officially changed and 2 hours since he was officially confirmed a boy on his ID card. Adrien was still giddy, staring at his card as he sat at the dinner table. His food remained untouched, he was waiting for his father to come downstairs, he had been unusually close since Adrien had come out and he wanted to share his celebration dinner with him. He waited.

And he waited..

And he waited.

 

He ended up eating dinner alone, and his fathers plates were cleared off the table. Rushing to his room, Adrien quickly locked himself inside not listening to Nathalie’s questions about desert, or extra food. Was he going to work out tonight? Was he going into the cinema? Did she need to leave any room unlocked before she left? He didn’t answer.

Instead he sat down and tried to keep his cool.

He had been homeschooled the past year after having to drop out of his old all-girls school. The private school was so reclusive and he was honestly glad to be rid of it. After rumours spread about Adrien there had been an uproar. Only a few friends knew he liked girls, he never told anyone about anything else.

But that was all they had to know.

Children became disgusted, hiding themselves and snarling in the change rooms. One even threw her drink on him and played it off as an accident, everyone had believed her.

Nobody wanted to talk to Adrien, he could see his friends hesitate, but one by one, they all left him alone. Isolated by everyone.

And then the mothers and fathers came in yelling things about how he was ‘perverted’ and that he shouldn’t be allowed to attend, what if he did something to their precious daughters? What if he had already?

And then the death threats came in the mail.

And it all piled up...

Until he couldn’t take it.

He refused to leave the shared room, only coming out for lessons or for a quick snack, ultimately staying away from everyone before they tried to stay away from him.

When he told his parents how he felt, how he knew he liked girls, but he didn’t think it ended there...

What if... what if he wasn’t a girl? If he was one, shouldn’t he like his boobs? Shouldn’t he be happy when someone compliments his hair? And how pretty he is? And how he’ll grow up to be a ‘fine young woman’?

But he didn’t feel it, he smiled as much as he could when these came, even though when they said ‘she’ or ‘her’ it felt like they were digging a knife into his heart or when they stuffed compliment after compliment-

‘Oh you look great today!’

‘You’re really starting to look like a lady!’

‘You should smile more, you look beautiful when you smile!’

‘Why aren’t you smiling? I said you looked pretty?’

‘Are you okay, you look sad?’

‘Why do you always look sad nowadays?’

‘Stop frowning, it doesn’t look good on you.’

‘Did you hear about A*****?’

‘I heard she likes girls!’

‘I heard her family is horrible, it’s probably just a cry for attention.’

‘Maybe listen to he-‘

‘What if she looks at me while I’m changing!’

‘Ugh, shes such a pervert, she just looked at me!’

‘Stop, this isn’t right, do-‘

‘Did you hear about A*****'s mum?’

‘I heard she died!’

‘Freak accident!’

‘I heard she was shot!’

‘It was a car accident you idiot!’

‘Maybe her father did it!’

‘Do you really think so?’

‘No don’t spread lies.’

‘Maybe we should ask her, she would know, it is her family after all!’

‘Did you hear?’

‘Apparently A***** claims she’s a guy!’

‘You shouldn’t say that.’

‘But it’s true! And her father is playing into her delusions.’

‘Did you notice?’

‘She doesn’t come to class anymore?’

‘Her beds empty?’

‘She dropped out.’

‘She.’

‘She.’

‘A*****.’

‘Her.’

‘The lier.’

‘The fake.’

‘The lesbian.’

‘The dropout.’

‘The almost orphan.’

 

He was glad he was done with the school. One year and no one had approached him. No one had scolded him (other than Nathalie, especially when he tried to clean his own clothes and turned them all red) no one called him anything. No one hurt him.

Homeschooled for one year, one more and he might be ready to spring the idea of public education.

“Adrien! Time to sleep. I’m going home now, if you need anything I’m just a phone call away!” He heard footsteps as Nathalie retreated down the hallway, before a few frenzied clicks brought her back to his door. “Don’t forget to take off your binder, Adrien! It would hurt you overnight! Okay!?”

Nathalie stayed, he could see her shadow under the doorway.

“Okay.” He called out over his shoulder before shoving his head back into his pillow, gripping it tightly.

“Okay, good!” She stepped back from the door. “See you tomorrow Adrien!” After a few minutes he couldn’t hear her high heels clipping bouncing around the empty house. And a then a loud bang as the front door quickly shut. And he was alone,

Well, as good as alone, with the way his father was acting.

 

                                          ~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

A short knock hurried Adrien out of bed and to his door, opening it quickly he expected to see Nathalie or a maid, but there stood his father. White hair puffy and curly after his shower, his glasses twiddling in his hands, he looked nervous.

“I- uh, I’m sorry I missed dinner, I didn’t mean to.” Gabriel was still as a statue as he looked at his son. “I know this was a big day for you, I got too wrapped up in my designs... sorry.”

Adrien couldn’t help but be shocked, all his life, he hadn’t heard him apologise. Before his mum died, he was always correcting him. Sit up straight, don’t slouch. Don’t touch your hair so much, stop fiddling, no elbows on the dinner table!

That happened a lot less now.

“I- I really did mean to come down and eat dinner with you...” Adrien stared at him, he really couldn’t help it. “I... I wanted to give you this. Happy ‘officially-a-boy-on-your-ID-card’ day.”

Gabriel pulled a big-ish rectangular box from the floor on the other side of Adrien’s bedroom wall and handed it to him, before walking off quickly towards the other end of the hall, turning the corner, and disappearing.

Adrien turned the box once in his hands, it was long and slender, a blue ribbon was tied around the black cardboard. It looked like one made to hold clothing.

Adrien placed it on his desk, he would open it tomorrow, for now, he would sleep.

God knows he needed rest.

 

                                          ~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

Two years of homeschooling and today was the day. Today he was going to go public. His dad had already reintroduced him to everyone at the company, even made him a model. It was awkward and time consuming but he got paid for it and he liked everyone he worked with- for the most part, Chloé was even allowed to sit in on a few of his shoots. She had been there by him throughout the transition, she had even helped him prepare for today. This was the most nervous he had ever been.

Slipping out of bed, Adrien grabbed his phone, he already had a few notifications, mostly messages from Chloé;

 

C: _heyyyy Adrien! Are you up yet?_

C: ...

C: _Adriennnnnn?_

C: _Don’t be late for school! See you there!_

C: _you’ll be in my class btw, mr Damocles will show you the way._

C: _how are late on your first day?_

 

He looked at the time 8:45, he was already 15 minutes late!

Adrien wriggled into his binder and rushed to his closet, grabbing a plain black tee, jeans, sneakers and last of all, the white jacket his father had gifted him, pulling it on for the hundredth time that month. Adrien grabbed the bag that Chloé helped him prepare, and rushed out of his bedroom. He snuck past the dining room, hoping that Nathalie wouldn’t hear him and tip-toed past his fathers closed office door. Carefully opening and closing the front door and slipping past the gate at the end of the driveway, Adrien burst into a sprint in the direction of Collège Françoise Dupont.

It took him a few minutes but there he was, panting at the bottom of the steps of his new school.

He checked the time, 9:08am, he hoped he wasn’t missing anything important.

Hesitantly, he took some careful steps towards his new school.

“Adrien.” He groaned, he knew that voice well. Dictating his every move- no- spreading loving messages from his father that he had barely gotten in person the past few months multiple times having to communicate through an iPad that Nathalie oh so diligently carried everywhere.

He swivelled around, meeting her stern eyes, oh and look, the iPad was clasped ever-so-tightly in her hands.

“Adrien, stop right there! Please reconsider, you know your fathers wishes!” Her brows were knitted together in her ever present frown, even as the gorilla, his bodyguard, came to stand next to her.

“Nathalie, plea-“ Adrien stopped, noticing for the first time an old man who had tripped near the base of the stairs, his cane a meter ahead of him. Giving Nathalie a glance, Adrien rushed down the stairs, helping him onto his feet and handing the man his cane.

“Thank you, young man. Thank you very much.” He rasped, giving Adrien a pat on the shoulder and continuing to shuffle his way down the path.

Adrien looked back to Nathalie, finding her and the gorilla at the bottom of the stairs... blocking his way. He wouldn’t be able to get past them, he knew that.

Adrien cast a longing glance at the college, “Fine. I’ll come home. Please don’t tell father about this.”

“I’m sorry Adrien, you know it is my job to report back to M. Agreste.”

“I understand.”

Adrien let them lead him back to the car, sliding into the leather seat waiting for him.

Dragging his phone out of his pocket, he sent a quick message to Chloé.

 

A: _Sorry Chloé, maybe next year? :( <3_

 

She messaged him back instantaneously, was she always on her phone???

 

C: _maybe. don’t be sorry, someday I’ll be able to convince daddy to adopt you... hopefully._

C: _until then you’ll be your fathers prisoner. <3_

C: _see you friday?_

A: _of course._

 

He smiled, their monthly movie day/night (depending if it was during the holidays or not) fell on that Friday, a break from the stress, no photo shoots, no prior engagements (save movie night) and no parents, he planned them in his free time coming up with new themes or settings.

Adrien could always look forward to movie night, no matter how miserable his life was...

 


	2. backstory (2/4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds a small creature and runs into a girl who dons red, when the sky gets dark he makes a stop to the world best bakery for some croissants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this might feel a little rushed, I’d already started it but I wrote almost 3/4 of it in the past hour, I hope you like it!

Adrien flung himself onto his bed as soon as he arrived home. Nathalie read out his schedule for the following day in her usual monotone voice.

“-and your finale photo shoot will end at 2pm. Your limo will wait for you and you will be brought home immediately following, no exceptions, your fathers orders. You will have a bodyguard follow you the entire day to ensure your safety and so you won’t.. run off again.” Nathalie finished and left without saying another word. Adrien listened to her heels as she walked down the hall 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. in the hours that he had spent in his room, he had memorised how many steps she made until she was out of his hallway.. 14.. 15.. 16.. 17.. 18.. 19.. 20.. 21.. gone.

Adrien dragged himself off his bed and walked over to his stereo, turning his music up to the loudest volume. Then he retreated to his bathroom, the music pounded around the echoey room, allowing him to lose himself.

Without bothering to turn on the light, he rid himself of his clothes and slipped into the shower, blackness and new wave music surrounded him as the hot water flowed over him.

He couldn’t help but let a few tears slip past, he was so close. He wouldn’t have to be cooped up all day, only leaving for photo shoots. He would be able to hang out with Chloé all day, maybe even make some new friends! Something tug at his heart, he could dream for so long but he would never make it, no matter how much he tried, he just wanted to leave this stone cold prison with his invisible warden.

He would try again tomorrow.

No matter what.

 

~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

The bathroom door slid closed silently behind him. A towel wrapped around Adriens waist and his binder covered his chest. He slowly made his way over to the long white couch that face his towering windows. Adrien dumped himself onto the stiff couch and stared at the buildings in front of him, the Eiffel Tower stood in the distance, pinks and gold hues struck the metal as the sun set over the horizon.

His mother used to bring him to visit the tower, it was her favourite place in the world, sitting on the highest deck, blanket underneath and a picnic basket. They would stay there for hours, looking over the vast cityscape before them.

She would read to him or sing to him, sometimes his father would be there, warm and loving..

what had happened...?

He hadn’t been back since, he wasn’t allowed.

His father made sure of it.

Bending forward, he picked up the photo frame on his coffee table, Adrien and his mum were in the picture, hugging, smiles as bright as the moon above them. Gabriel had taken the picture, a snapshot of memories. It had been taken the first time they went up the tower.

Something caught his eye as he placed the photo frame down. A black box sat in the middle of the table, the shadow from the window panes had hidden it before.

Adrien brought the box closer and flicked the lid open.

“GAHH-“ a bright flash of green filled the room, blinding him. He found himself on the floor, staring into the eyes of a small floating creature that looked vaguely cat-like, it had the ears, the eyes and a stumpy little tail.

“Adrien!” Nathalie’s voice sounded urgent.

He could hear the frantic steps, “Adrien! Adrien are you okay?!”

“Uhhh..” grabbing the floating thing he jumped up, facing the door just in time to see Nathalie swing the door open.

“Adrien! Are you...” Nathalie gave him a once over. “I’m sorry for barging in. I’ll give you a minute to get dressed.”

He glanced down, only know realising he was still in his towel. He rushed to get his clothes, leaving the floating creature in his closet he ran back to open the door.

“Hi Nathalie, Nat...”

“Don’t call me Nat.”

“...what’s up?”

“You screamed, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Nat... alie.. is there anything else?”

“No.”

“Coolie!” Adrien quickly closed the door... maybe slammed the door. Running through his room he pulled the closet doors open to find— nothing.

Where was it?!?!

“Well that was rude.” Adrien whipped around, the creature was floating through his room, it looked like it was searching for something.

“Y- you can talk!”

“Of course kid, do you have any food in here- ooh!” It flew across his room, biting down on the joystick on his arcade game.

Adrien kept forward, “Hey! Don’t eat that!” It was gone by the time he got there, whisking off to bite another item.

“Hey, stop!” He scrambled after the small creature, “What are you!?”

“I’m a kwami... your kwami.”

“Mine? Stop!” Adrien lunged across the couch just as the creature tried to eat his photo, finally grasping the small creature in his hands.

“What do you mean mine?”

“You have been chosen to be the owner of the cat miraculous.” He twisted in Adriens hands, “can you loosen up a bit, I might crack a rib soon.”

“Oh.. sorry. What’s a miraculous?” Adrien loosened his grip around the kwami.

The little thing rolled its green eyes and pointed towards the table, “go look in the box.”

He stood up, letting the kwami out of his hands as he approached the table, “it’s... a ring.”

“It’s a miraculous. If you don’t want it I can just leav-“

“No! No, what does it do.”

“You have a high voice.”

“E-excuse me?”

“With my help it can transform you into a superhero, my name’s Plagg, not that you asked.”

“I’m adrien.”

“Cool, so introductions aside I need to tell you a bit about the miraculous.”

Adrien was already slipping the ring on when Plagg started talking.

“Your power is cataclysm, it can be used to destroy things, but it-“ the ring was so small, it was a wonder how much power could fit into it, he was already excited. “-and to transform you have to say, ‘claws out” other than that there are only a few other things you need to kno-“

“CLAWS OUT PLAGG!”

The black creature flew into his ring and Adrien felt a wave of magic fall over him like a wave of cold water. Rushing to his bathroom, he flicked the light on and stared at his reflection.

Green cat eyes stared at him through a black mask that covered most of his visible face, two black ears rose out of his blond locks and, when he opened his mouth, his canine teeth had grown, giving him a fangy look.

He smiled letting his eyes look at the rest of him, his muscles were outlined and he couldn’t help but smile as he made poses in the mirror.

He looked incredible, and he loved it.

Adrien rushed back into his bedroom, nearly tripping over in the process and vaulted out one of his large windows with a metal baton that had been attached to his back.

Landing in a random street he started playing around, jumping onto and across roofs, vaulting as high as he could and free falling, he had never felt so free.

 

 

~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

It had been around twenty minutes and Adrien was getting bored, here was nothing to do.

Sure, home wasn’t any better, but using his baton like a tightrope wasn’t the most entertaining activity.

Until, a flash of red appeared in-front of him, a high-pitched scream tore through the air and he felt something heavy hit his chest, and they fell.

“Agh!” A rope snaked around his body, grabbing him as he fell, Adrien opened his eyes and startled. A girl was infront of him, well, tied against him more like. Her blue pigtails reached for the ground and her face was flushed, deeply flushed.

“I-I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to do this, gosh I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry for how I fell into- crashed into you! It was so stupid of me-“

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh, she seemed cute.

“Hey!” She cut him off, “I’m just learning. Please don’t laugh at me.” She grumbled the last part and flicked her eyes to the ropes around them.

“No no! It’s cu- fine! It’s fine, I mean you saved us both from a bad concussion, no need to apologise.” He noticed that his voice had lowered significantly, even if it was only to help cover up his identity, he still liked it.

“Oh-okay. I should let us down now. Prepare yourself.”

“For wh- aahH-OOF!” Adrien hit the ground, left wheezing for air as the girl dressed in red walked up to him, looking down into his eyes.

“Are you okay!? I’m so sorry!” He reached for her extended hand and got up slowly.

Shaking his head at her, Adrien smiled, “Don’t apologise, I’m okay.. I’m a- chat noir. I’m chat noir.” He extended his hand and she shook it. Her smile was one-of-a-kind it lit up the slowly darkening sky.

“Hi I’m m- I’m... I don’t know.”

“It’s okay you can tell me your name later, if you come up with one m’lady.”

“M’lady?”

“Um... yes, m’lady... is that okay?” His hand ran through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck.

“I guess.” She giggled and he couldn’t help but smile again.

“Sooo... you have a miraculous as well?”

“Yes! The ladybug miraculous! Honestly I wish my suit looked as cool as yours but I guess all the previous holders had to wear the same sort of thing...”

Adrien felt a small blush, she thought he looked cool! “Your suit is cool to!”

“Oh- uh really?”

“Mmm, it’s super cool!”

“Heh thanks.”

He felt the conversation dwindle, they would have to go home soon, the sky was getting darker.

“Well, my friends invited me to a small party... I should really go, I don’t want to miss it!”

“Oh... okay.” He was disappointed to watch her leave. She had friends already. But maybe... maybe she could be his friend?

She whisked off towards the sunset and disappeared behind the buildings.

 

 

~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien slowly made his way home, cataclysm-ing a light post that he walked past, it crumbled to black dust, “oh! Oh no. Oh sh-!”

“Hello?” Adrien ran behind a building and sprinted off before he was caught. After a few minutes his ring started to beep, “what?”

More beeps, again... again... again... until it was the last paw pad left on his ring that beeped off. He felt the magic fall off him, he frantically looked around, no one was there, he was safe... for now. Plagg flew into his jacket pocket without a word, seconds later a soft snoring left the kwami.

Adrien glanced around, he was in front of the school... of course he had to end up there.

Oh well.

He was starting to get hungrier the more he walked. He could really go for a croissant now, it was as if fate was really playing with him that afternoon. Because, what would you know, there was a bakery just up ahead ‘ _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_’ it sounded homely.

The bakery was on a street corner next to the _Place des Vosges park_ , it was a nice area.

Adrien looked through the window, a tall man in a blue apron stood behind the counter, he was talking but Adrien couldn’t see if it was to someone or if he was just speaking his thoughts.

He opened the door, a small bell tinkled and the mans voice was cut off.

“Well hello, anything I can get for you?” The mans kind smile reminded him of the girl that he met earlier.

“Um I don’t really know, I haven’t been to a bakery in a while.” Adrien laughed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I could offer you croissants, the best in all of Paris!” The man walked around to one of the glass display cases, two croissants were left. And they looked delicious, he could already feel his mouth watering.

“Goodness gracious! You look freezing! Look at him Tom!” A third voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned to a small lady standing by the counter, a golden ring sat on one of her fingers, he turned around, an identical one was on toms.

“He doesn’t even have shoes on, just some manky old socks!” She walked forward tsking as she came closer, “goodness, wait here.”

She left Adrien and Tom alone, “uh, I’ll take the croissants.”

“Oh, good! They’re very lovely, freshly baked... a few hours ago, they’re a bit cold. Do you want me to heat them up? Only take a second.”

“Oh- okay.”

The man smiled warmly at him and took the croissants into a back room.

He heard someone coming down the steps and expected the lady to come back, “I’m off to the party now! I’ll be back in a few hours!” Instead he came eye-to-eye with a girl, she was short, her blue hair fell around her face, highlighting her bluebell eyes, she was stunning. He looked at her clothes, a black crop top, tight red pants and an oversized jacket, she knew how to put together an outfit, he caught her looking at him and he felt a blush speed across his face when her eyes met his. Her face turned red in record time and they were both left awkwardly standing.

“Have a good time marinette!”

“Say hi to the boy out front!”

“Yes mama, yes papa!” She called back, glancing back at Adrien she came forward, “hi, um, I’m marinette! It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Adrien.”

“I know.”

“Uh.. wh- huh?”

“Sorry! That must have sounded so creepy! Your ah- your posters are everywhere, kind of hard to miss. Are you only wearing socks?”

Adrien decided to dodge the question, not having any good answer for it. “Oh- are you a fan?” He smiled, he wanted to make her blush again, it looked so cute on her, MAYBE SHE COULD BE HIS FRIEND TO!

She did blush, “um not really, I am a fan of your fathers work though.”

“Oh...?”

“Yes, I’m inspired by a lot of his work actually, it’s all so stylish and simple but elegant and a bit... eccentric!” She smiled a bit more while talking about it, it made adriens heart sink, his father, she liked his father...

If only she knew.

He could be a good man, it’s not that he’s terrible. It’s well... he can be. He can be good for a time but slip right back into his own little world, slowly forgetting about everything except his work, everything. Including and almost always his son. The only time they talked was via Nathalie and an iPad. No exceptions.

“Um... I have to leave now.” Her voice brought him back to the real world, “it was nice meeting you Adrien!” She smiled at him, her jacket brushed his arm as she left the shop, bell twinkling in her stead. He had to come here more often, if only for that smile. He could have a new friend!

Tom emerged from the back again, brown paper bag in hand. His smile was still there as he handed the bag over to Adrien, Adrien searched his pocket for his wallet.

“Oh- no need, it’s so late, we were about to close up anyway, it’s only two croissants.” Time smiled.

“I should really pay.”

Tom laughed, this family was so smiley, it was a nice change of pace, “no need what’s a few dollars? Ah Sabine.”

The woman- Sabine, has come back downstairs, a scarf in her hands.

“I couldn’t find any shoes that would fit you, be careful so you don’t get a cold!” She wrapped the scarf around his neck and tied it up, patting him on the shoulders, she stepped back, “there. Now go! Your parents must be worried you’re out so late!”

Adrien nodded at the couple, “thank you.”

“Come back anytime!” Tom called to him, the bell jingled, one last wave and he was off.

He never felt better.

Plagg took this moment to zip back out of his pocket, “Are we going home now?”

“We’re going to my home, yes.”

“Gimme some food.”

“Hey- no.” Adrien jerked the bag back as Plagg reached for it.

“Well you’re in luck, it doesn’t smell that good anyway, not smelly enough.”

“Gross.”

“Well you can’t exactly walk right through the front door can you? Then your father will know you were out! And you can’t have that can you?”

“Can’t you do transform now?”

“Yes, but only for a short time so you’ll have to wear yourself out getting home from here.”

“I’ll do it when we’re closer.”

“Suit yourself.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien flung himself into his bed for the second time that day, his wet clothes and binder lay in a heap on the floor, all he had on were his boxers.

The paper bag was next to him, reaching in he pulled out one of the croissants, munching down he groaned.

They really were the best croissants in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a third chapter for the backstory- just to wrap up a few things I’ve started :p


	3. backstory (3/4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tried to get to school again- but something blocks his way (this was very short, I was being kind of nit picky but that was taking so long I finished it quickly and now this chapters kind of a mess I’m sorry!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, I’m sorry I was lazy.  
> I’ll start another chapter soon but I might not be able to post it quickly (it’s the holidays and I’m about to go over to my dads house- gotta prepare)

Adrien lay awake in his bed, empty paper bag crumpled on his chest. It had only hit him now, being a model, being ‘chat noir’, he’d be thrown into the spotlight. No matter how much he tried he wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer, people would know. People would uncover it and show it to the world. He could already see it. ‘Adrien Agreste son of a millionaire, transgender?’ ‘Chat noir the new crime fighting hero comes out as trans?!’ Behind all the supportive articles there would always be hate, internet trolls, TERFs, bigots and plain old transphobic pricks.

He had lain awake for what felt like hours, his eyes felt heavy and his whole body screamed for sleep but his brain wouldn’t give in. He laid there, eyes blown wide, body frozen to the spot.

He couldn’t get it out of his head. It might never happen! Adrien might never be outed! But he couldn’t push the thought away, the feeling that something might go wrong, he could give it away. The way he walks might not be manly enough- his voice! His voice was too high, he was doing exercises to lower it but no matter what it would always be too high to him... and Plagg apparently.

Not that his opinion mattered, he was just an immortal god of destruction who... had met some other very strong and capable men.

Was he even fit to be chat noir?

“Hey kid!” Adrien startled, sitting up quickly- coming face to face with the floating cat-god himself.

“What?” He groaned, flopping back down.

Plagg whisked down, staring into Adriens tired eyes. “You look like you’re having a crisis- I came over to distract you, you should really be thanking me instead of being a grumpy guss.”

“Grumpy gu- what’re you talking about?”

“Do you want me to tell you about the previous chat noirs?”

Did he? It sounded interesting, it could get his mind off of things- “wait, were we all called chat noir? I thought I came up with that...”

“Just a little idea I implement. You see the little thinking voice you have,” Plagg started moving his tiny paws- it was adorable, “Well when you’re transformed, that voice is me- sort of. But not all the time- it’s like whenever you’re confused or I need to tell or point something out to you I slip in but since I’m not there to tell you my voice kind of replaces your thinking voice.”

“That’s confusing.”

“It is. It is...”

“You’re adorable Plagg.”

“Hey! No. No no no. No! You’re lucky you’re chat noir, you should’ve seen what I did to the last guy who called me that!”

“You killed.. killed him?”

“Phahah- kid no. Just messed up his tower is all.”

“Towe- what?”

“Giovanni Di si... si... something or other.”

“Simone?!”

“Ugh that guy was just the worst-“

“You made the leaning tower of Pisa!?”

“No. I just took out the supports, I didn’t want to crack the earth open now did I?”

“Uh-“

“Then he played it off as if he had planned it that way ‘oh look I made the first bell tower without supports oopsie doopsie it’s falling in slow mo!’”

Adrien pushed himself up, propping his pillows up behind him. “So...”

“So?”

“...can you tell me about the previous chat noirs?” He hated to admit it, but he was intrigued, how many had there been and- were there any like him?

“Sure kid.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

The alarm woke Adrien up, it was a wonder he had gotten any sleep. Plagg had helped him with that, talking his ear off about previous chat noirs. How each was different but he remembered all of them, the hundreds of different people- from all over the world!

He smiled, he’d even told him about the chat noirs who weren’t men, who were girls, or didn’t even know what to call themselves- people who existed out of the two binary genders. Every hero he spoke of he didn’t look ashamed- not once! He seemed excited and Adrien thought he spotted a fond smile once or twice. Possibly nostalgic, but either way, it looked like Plagg had cared for all of the previous chat noirs.

He would be one of them one day. He could make it into Plaggs wall of fame.

It made Adrien happy to know their had been other superheroes in the same community- even a few just like him! It gave him hope, a weird little feeling of warmth in his heart that made him smile, he could become a great chat noir! He smiled and looked around for Plagg, eventually spotting him curled up near his feet.

“Get up Plagg!” Adrien swung his feet off the bed, “We have a mission to accomplish.”

“W- Adriennn it’s so early!”

Adrien walked to the bathroom door, “Yes it is, and I wouldn’t mind getting another croissant just before school starts.”

Plagg phased through the door- that was new. “Hoping to see pastry girl again huh?”

“It’s not like that Plagg, they really are the best bakery in Paris!”

“Sure kid.”

“Hurry up we’ve got school to go to!”

“And when does school start?”

“Well it’s six thirty soooo two hours?” He tapped the wall next to him and shimmied out of his boxers, dancing his way to the shower. “So Plagg, as you can tell we have much to do before we get there- including getting out of this place so! We need to tick everything off my list, first...”

The shower came to life with a sudden _schhhhhhhh._

“-a shower! Can’t stink on the first day of school can I?”

He ignored Plaggs loud groan.

“I’ve got a reputation to uphold Plagg!”

 

~~~~~~~~<88>~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien had prepared a list that morning. After waking up at two am, madly scribbling on the back of an old receipt and promptly passing out, he had a pretty good timetable for his morning. After throwing a plastic bag bursting with Camembert into a side pocket of his bag, making the final touches to his hair and slipping on his runners, Adrien left his room.

He shot a glance at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall, 7:06, four more minutes and Nathalie was meant to be pestering him to get out of bed.

He’d have to get down the stairs before she arrived otherwise his whole plan would be thrown out of whack.

Adrien started down the stairs, catching a glimpse of blue hair on the steps below, “oh god- Plagg! Hide!” Diving into the hallway opposite his door, he hid himself behind a particularly large potted plant.

With the cold wall against his back, Adrien could barely hear himself over his heart.

_knock knock knock_

He glanced over, Nathalie didn’t seem to realise he wasn’t there.

“Adrien, time to get up.”

Silence.

“Breakfast is ready, waffles and syrup.”

They _had_ to make waffles on the day he decided to skip breakfast, well, the second day in a row, he decided to skip breakfast. She started looking uneasy and eventually open his door.

“Adrien! Get u-“ he bolted, running down the marble stairs he nearly tripped again and again. He heard her shoes clipping the marble behind him.

“Adrien! Not again. Stop acting up!”

He skidded to a stop before edging the front door open, “I’m sorry Nathalie.”

“Adrien! It’s danger-“ the door slammed shut.

He didn’t want anymore of it. ‘I’m protecting you!’ ‘Its dangerous’ what do they know!?

It’s school and he would go even if it killed him.

He had wandered into a random street when he finally realised what Nathalie meant.

Standing in the middle of the road a giant... thIng was just standing there. It looked like it was made entirely of stone. It’s giant chest heaved, causing the rock to grind and scrape with every movement. He finally noticed adrien standing there, he probably looked like a deer caught in headlights, he really didn’t know what to do.

With a voice that sounded like it had risen from the depths of hell it roared, “I am stoneheart! Bring me ladybug and chat noir the holders of the cat and ladybug miraculous’!”

“Ladybug, huh?”

“Not the time kid!” He felt an aggravated plagg pinch him.

“Ow!”

“I think you’re going to have to skip the croissants- run, kid! Gosh!”

...

“Bring mE ThEm nOW!” The monster stomped his foot down, cracking the pavement.

“Yeah, that might be a good idea Plagg!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up in a bit- sorry to make you wait!  
> Just wanna ask what sexualities/genders do you want to see represented in writing (might not be in this story but I will try my best to incorporate it into my upcoming works)


	4. notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might not post for a little bit (I will be deleting this when I start posting again btw)

I was just at my dads house and found out he’s pretty homophobic, I was planning on coming out as bi to him while I was there and it’s making me feel like shit.  
I will not say what he said bc I don’t want to make any other gay ppl who may read this feel horrible, thankyou for reading my story and for being patient with me! <3  
I’m rly sorry, but I barely want to get out of bed and haven’t found much inspiration for the next chapter, I will post again soon.  
Hope you all are doing well! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone at home dealing with homophobia or transphobia I’m rly sorry, I’m rooting for you and I know you’ll get through this!!  
> Lots of love and virtual hugs being sent to you!!! <3333

**Author's Note:**

> M - short for monsiuer  
> Mlle - short for Mademoiselle  
> (I just looked up French honorifics but I’m pretty sure this is correct)  
> (I asked my sibling for tips on writing a trans character and they told me not to use their deadname so whenever you see ‘a*****’ that’s just his deadname)


End file.
